Otakus are sexy
by xDreamInTechnicolourx
Summary: Renge decides to make a bet with Hikaru, determined to prove to him that, despite what he thinks, being an otaku is very sexy. Renge/Hikaru. M for strong sex references. Read&Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club – I own the first nine volumes, the Anime DVD, two of the drama CDs and have 'Sakura Kiss' on my iPod, but I don't think I'll come any closer to owning it than that.**

**A/N: Okay, so, yeah, this story has Hikaru/Renge as the main pairing. Personally, I love this couple (they're my second favourite Ouran High School Host Club pairing – Tamaki/Haruhi being my favourite) and it's kind of depressing that there are so very few stories dedicated to this seriously awesome couple. So, I thought I may as well write one myself. I'm not really sure where I got the inspiration etc but I thought it was quite a good idea so I decided to try and mould it into a decent story (sorry if it sucks) and this is what I got :) Anyway, I hope you like it – and, just for the record, it's rated M for a reason :P**

**Summary: Renge decides to make a bet with Hikaru, determined to prove to him that, despite what he thinks, being an otaku is very sexy. Renge/Hikaru. M for strong sex references. R&R. **

'_Mmm...faster, Hanako. Faster...'_

"Hey otaku!" Renge Hoshakuji blinked for a moment, before looking up instinctively – her eyes searching desperately for the source of the mysterious voice. Sure enough, as she had already predicted, her orbs soon found the extremely annoying, orange-blonde haired adolescent. 'Hikaru,' she thought to herself, noticing the mischievous glint in his eye, 'there's no way Kaoru would be stupid enough to disturb me from my manga.'

"Whatcha reading?" He inquired, albeit rudely, craning his neck to get a closer look at the front cover. Renge pushed the book into the folds of her lap – hiding it from the fellow teenager's sight.

"N-nothing," She stuttered – her face flushing crimson red as she recalled the seductive sketches of various people within the contents of the manga she'd just been looking through.

"Nothing, huh?" He smirked triumphantly, his lips revealing a perfect set of pearly white teeth, "don't tell me Miss Renge-chan is reading something rude? Perhaps...porn?"

"Hell no!" She gasped, her face flushing an even deeper shade of scarlett as she suddenly sensed the pooling wetness between her thighs. The idea of graphic yaoi had always got her excited, even from a young age.

He paused for a second, noting her folded arms, the almost invisible manga comic and the practically purple face of the girl herself. 'Nahh, Renge-chan's not the type,' he mused silently – relaxing his shoulders and tipping his head back to stare at the huge spectacle Tamaki-senpai was making a few feet away from them. As predicted, Renge automatically relaxed her shoulders as well – scratching the nape of her neck as she wrestled with the silent atmosphere.

"I-I wasn't reading _porn_," She mumbled defensively, twiddling her thumbs together – after all, it doesn't count as porn if one of the main participants is an angel/alien from outer space, right?

"I know you weren't." He teased in response – raising his chin to stare into her chocolate brown eyes. "I mean, you _are _an otaku after all."

"Y-" Renge opened her mouth to agree with his previous statement, when she suddenly realized what he had just said. "Wait a second," She hissed, narrowing her eyes at Hikaru in anger, "what's _that _supposed to mean?"

Despite her best efforts to provoke him, the sixteen year old male remained completely unfazed by her response, and instead decided to randomly finger the lapels on his navy blue blazer. "Well, to be frank Renge-chan, otakus just _aren't sexy _are they?"

Her blood began to boil as he drawled out that final sentence – 'trust him to judge others based on stereotypes' she snarled inwardly, clenching her fists in retaliation.

"I'll have you know," She began – feeling the urgent need to defend her favourite past-time, "Otakus are _totally _sexy. Ridiculously so." She spat indignantly.

He stared at her, his expression gormless, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd actually taken into consideration what she'd just said. Of course, as expected, that revelation was short lived – for, a few moments later, Hikaru burst into a huge uproar of laughter.

"Ha! Otakus are sexy – that's a good one Renge-chan. You actually managed to look serious when you were saying it as well!" He exclaimed, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

She paused briefly, reflecting on his previous words until she finally came to a conclusion "Is that a challenge, Hikaru-kun?" She whispered suggestively, leaning back to analyse his expression. He'd stopped laughing by now; turning to face her – he smirked deviously, a merciless gleam in his eye.

"It depends whether you accept – _Renge-chan_," He sneered, curious to know how she'd respond.

Her reply was abrupt – she'd really had enough of Hikaru and his childish antics by now, it was most definitely time to teach him a lesson. "Of course," She snarled, mirroring his facial expression as she pressed herself against the coffee table between them. His face lit up simultaneously, his teeth sparkling as he leant over to deal the parting shot

"I don't think you have any idea what you've just got yourself into." But Renge wouldn't let him leave with the last word – instead, she stood up quickly – ignoring the rush of blood to her head; clutching her book, she licked her lips hungrily for revenge

"Oh, trust me, Hikaru-kun, I think I do." And with that, she floated out of the room – already a plan slowly forming in her mind as to how she could prove that, despite Hikaru Hitachiin's claims, being an otaku was indeed very sexy.

**A/N: Me again. God, I'm annoying. Anyway, I just want to say that the other chapters will be way longer than this – this is merely a prologue for the story itself. Please review – even if you think it's crap.**


End file.
